Angel
by Elian
Summary: Una carta y una despedida. Porque desear no siempre es poder. Porque hay cosas que no pueden ser. Puck/Kurt


"**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay."**

Te echo de menos.

Te tenía en mis brazos, eras todo lo que necesitaba y de repente…. te fuiste, ninguna explicación, ni una excusa… solo saliste por la puerta y ya no volviste.

¿Eso es todo lo que signifiqué para ti?

¡Joder! No sé de qué me sorprendo. ¿Cuántas tías te has tirado? ¿5, 20, un millón? Jeje

Soy un estúpido, solo yo tengo la culpa, me permití ilusionarme, tener esperanzas, ¿Cuándo aprenderé que cuanto más subes más duro es el golpe cuando caes?

Para ser el chico más listo del instituto me faltaron bastantes neuronas aquí… pero bueno solo comparémonos.

Tu: matón, miembro del equipo de football, cantante, sexy y con una reputación que mantener.

Yo: ….. creo q sobran las palabras

Pero no sé, pensé que quizás las cosas serían diferentes, que para ti quizás yo era especial. La forma en que me tratabas, como me hacías sentir, ¡¡a la mierda Finn!!

Jeje… ¿y todo para qué? para que ahora esté aquí auto compadeciéndome y tu tirándote a alguna facilona.

¿Sabes lo que más me jode? Que tenemos algo jodidamente bueno. Sé que somos jóvenes, que las hormonas mandan, pero…. no, lo que tu y yo tenemos no es nada controlado por las estúpidas hormonas y lo estropeaste, o quizás yo lo estropeé… mierda, ni siquiera lo sé.

Qué más da, nada va a cambiar, se ha acabado, para siempre.

No más citas en aulas vacías, no más encuentros en mi casa… todo ha sido a la mierda y te… te odio, eso ni lo dudes.

"**Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight."**

Porque yo ya lo he superado vale, me la trae floja verte del brazo de otra o besuqueándote con Santana al lado de mi casillero, porque tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, porque lo nuestro solo fue una aventura, así que ya te pueden ir jodiendo... o no, porque ya sabemos que tu eres muy macho y yo solo fui un puto entretenimiento de lo más placentero.

Además, ¡me cago en la puta!, vas a tener una hija con la novia de tu mejor amigo. Por lo menos me enteré después de que acabáramos, no es como si doliera menos…

Así que no se qué hago escribiendo esta puta carta, no es como si te la fuera a enviar, vamos… si la lees acabaré rogando porque vuelvan las matutinas visitas al contenedor, comparado con lo que me harías….

Y aquí sigo como masoquista, escribiendo sin parar, pero que sepas que….

* * *

De repente un ruido interrumpe su preciado momento de patetismo y no le hace falta alzar los ojos para saber quien está allí.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, porque siempre ha de llamar la atención, y los pasos que retumban en las paredes, seguros y fuertes, porque él es lo más de lo más y quien se atreva a decir lo contrario se la verá con sus puños.

Kurt se sonroja ligeramente y cierra con parsimonia el cuaderno, lo último que necesita es que el idiota se interese por lo que estaba escribiendo.

Gira y lo enfrenta, azul contra miel, ternura contra rudeza, dos polos opuestos, dos caras de una misma moneda.

Puck se acerca, Kurt no retrocede, quizás está asustado o quizás sus ganas de sentirlo cerca de nuevo lo vencen.

Se abrazan en silencio, sin palabras, porque será su último recuerdo y quieren hacer algo que los haga odiarse mutuamente pero ya no es posible, no cuando el amor es tan grande.

Pero no es suficiente, no cuando su corazón ha sido destrozado en tan pequeños pedazos que reconstruirlo es imposible, no cuando las responsabilidades del mundo se sienten tan pesadas sobre sus hombros. Por eso no dicen nada, se han hecho tanto daño… pero ya no importan los culpables.

Se acabó.

Y se besan con pasión, con furia, con todo lo que tienen, porque será la última vez.

Kurt seguirá con sus amigas, su ropa y el Glee.

Puck seguirá siendo un matón abusivo pero cuidará de Quinn y la bebé.

Porque así deben ser las cosas, aunque duelan, aunque los rasgue tan profundamente que saben que nunca se recuperarán.

Porque **se pertenecen**, digan los que digan los demás, pero sobre todo **digan lo que digan ellos. **

"**In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel."**

**"You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here."**


End file.
